


Silent & Stated by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Audio Format: Download, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Silent & Stated by Mithrigil.Summary: In hindsight, Subaru probably should have been more embarrassed about faceplanting into Seishibana’s cleavage.





	Silent & Stated by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341631) by Mithrigil. 
  * Inspired by [Stated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341634) by Mithrigil. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011.

**Title** : Silent  
**Author** : Mithrigil  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
**Rating** : Light R, thematically mature (like the canon).  
**Notes** : Yuri?: Yeah. This is Tokyo Babylon as if the genders were reversed all along.  
**Summary** : In hindsight, Subaru probably should have been more embarrassed about faceplanting into Seishibana’s cleavage.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/371510.html)  
**Length** 0:25:44  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Silent%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)

**Title** : Stated  
**Author** : Mithrigil  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon, X/1999  
**Rating** : R  
**Notes** : Still with the Yuri,  
**Summary** : Continuation of Silent.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/372102.html)  
**Length** 0:19:48  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Stated%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)

 

Download link:[both Silent and Stated together as 1 mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Silent%20and%20Stated%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)  
Time: 00:45:26


End file.
